Fallen Angels and A New Realm
by XxxRebel-AngelsxxX
Summary: Link and Zelda are thrown into our world where they meet Kiara who lets them stay with her But what none of them know is that she is a orphan w/ a dark past she devoleps a liking for Link and finds Navi but what about Zelda And all the drama this creates?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chelsea: Ello peoples! If ur reading this you get a special gold star on ur forehead!!!!!! LOL JK. So this story takes place kinda after Ocarina of Time I guess, but it mentions, Minish Cap bthh of which we beat!**_

**_Jena: We did beat them it was hard though LOL. I loooove LoZ and I hope you guys like the story my BFF and I wrote!!!!!_**

_Hyrule was fading... And as the door shut on her realm, the silhouette of an evil man stood on the thresh hold laughing maniacally. She was being thrown into a new world, one completely different from her own. Her only protection.... A boy: a small Hyrulian boy, raised as a Koriki elf. She was thrusted through the door, and landed with a rather unlady-like "thud" on a smooth gray stone with many carriages on what she would assume to be the street zooming past her. One of the large fast carriages raced at her and- BOOM!!!!!!_

Zelda woke up with a start " I must warn Link" she cried jumping out of bed and getting dressed.

She combed through her hair hurriedly leaving it still looking slightly disheveled, she rushed out her door ignoring the guards' questioning looks. She ran into the dark courtyard and looked around desperately for Link. "Where is he, where is he?" she said to herself frantically turning looking for him. The only thing illuminating the courtyard was the clear stars and two small lanterns. She ran towards the orange glow radiating from the lanterns, he must be over there, she thought.

She found him, the glow of the lanterns casting eerie shadows on the faces of Link, and his best friend, Nathan Granger, as they were practicing their sword fighting. They were laughing as they hit each-other with the flats of their swords, but both dropped their weapons and offered a brief bow as they saw the princess.

Link got off his knees and approached her Nathan was a few steps behind him "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly studying her appearance and face.

She looked away embarrassed at how disheveled she looked, "I had a dream" she said "Ganondorf came back and he sent us to a different world sp he could rule."

"But Ganon was trapped in the Sacred Realm" mused Nathan.

"Was there anything else?" asked Link thoughtfully, Link was only 15 but was very old for his age, after all he hadn't always been that young.**(HERO OF TIME MWAHAHA!)**

Zelda bit her lip thoughtfully for a second then said "Yes, There was an elf, a girl with black and red and pointed ears and-" she broke off looking doubtful

"and what?" prodded Link

"She had Navi..."

"The fairy?" he asked, stunned.

"Navi came to her and told her- told her about us."

"So do you think it's prophetic?" asked Nathan thoughtfully.

"Yes." answered Zelda

"So what do we do? Prepare the guards for attack, or lie low?" Link thought outloud.

"We should warn the King" said Zelda

"I agree" said Nathan.

But they didn't have time to warn anyone, they didn't have time to breath, Link and Zelda were being thrown into a bright light "I'll get your light force yet!"

Who was it? It didn't sound like Ganon....

* * *

Carter stormed out ofthe dance studio,

"Come on babe it was a mistake!" pleaded the guy next to her.

"Right" she remarked snidely, jerking her hoodie on over her tight exercise top and zipping it up.

"I know I'm right now take me back." he said.

"Never, you lied the whole time we were together, Kaleb! Just do me a favor and stay the hell away from me"

"I'll call you later, you know you need me, Kiara." with that comment the boy walked away.

She cursed under her breath as she walked on. "I can't believe I dated him" she mumbled, as she inserted her key in the door and walked into her empty house, her parent's were away on business and her brother was on a trip with his friend's family to Yellow Stone.

So Kiara was by her self, with her cheating ex-boy friend, with the cat, with the freaky fairy thing that keeps talking to her (when ever she looked at it she thought 'oh god I'm going crazy') and with what ever that thud was she heard outside. She rushed out the door to examine the crash she had heard but only found an oddly dressed pair, the boy had tousled brown hair and was in old fashioned green clothes, and the girl was dressed like some sort of fantasy princess.

For some reason she wanted to help them so, she did. Do you need a place to stay" she marvalled at the fact she had actually said that.

"Yeah?" said the guy walking up to her, he bowed and the girl curtsied.

"Right." said Kiara incredulously "Come on in"

"Thank you for offering us your home" said the girl.

"Yeah sure, Where exactly are you from?" She asked, further convinced she was crazy lika a nervous break down or something.

"Hyrule, we were sent to your world by an evil man. I am Zelda Princess Of Hyrule and this is my friend Link Hero of Time" said Zelda.

"Oh. Well. I'm sorry? I guess... But yeah if you guys are gonna stay in this world you're gonna need some new threads"

"Threads?" asked Link "To sew?"

"Um, right. No, threads like clothing, yeah unless your in ballet those tights are not going to fly." Still going crazy, can you report yourself to a mental institute?

"You mean clothing here is enchanted to fly" aasked Zelda in an amazed tone.

"Nooooooo, fly means to be ummmm cool or good or awesome" she tried to explain

"I see" said Link

"Yeah so, wait here. I will get your some clothes." and with that she ran into her brothers room.

She rummaged through his closet pulling out a green hoodie, a blue American Eagle t-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and some red converse. Then she went through the ajoining door to her room, she looked for the girliest clothes she had and came up with, a pair of red and black VANS skater shoes, black skinny jeans with zippers on the pockets, a red plaid blouse, and a black Mickey Mouse hoodie. She also changed her clothes herself, having just came from dance practice, the main things she did were ballet and hip-hop amoungst other things. She changed into a pair a purple plaid skater shoes, grey boot flair jeans, a purple tank top, and a fuzy black and white checked hoodie. She stopped and looked in the mirrior as she returned to the living room, her hair was black, with side bangs and blood red highlights, which most people thought were unatural, she let them think this, but she'd never died her hair before in her life.

She went into the living room and hand the two their clothes and told them where to change, Link was the first to return Zelda slightly behind him. Kia's mouth droped slightly, Link pushed his longish, disheveled hair out of his face and one thought ran through her head: 'My god he is HOT!!! Wait no! no no no no no Not again Kiara'

"Well how do I look" he asked gesturing to himself.

"Hot" she grinnied playfully "you both look friggen sexy"

The two exchanged a confused glance so she continued "that means you look, appealing, and nice."

"Oh okay..." said Zelda

Link looked around in boredom "Now what?"

'Why is he so hot!?!' she groaned inwardly

**_Jena: OOO LA LA! Hmmmm, but does Zelda like Link, and we all know that Kiara does.... And what about Kaleb which by the way translates to mean 'Dog' we did that purpose...._**

**_Chelsea: Yes, Yes we did. LOL so we really hope you like the story so far, we should be able to update tommorow! (SHOULD if there's a delay don'tget mad!!!!) _**

**_LOVE&HUGS- XxxRebel-AngelsxxX (C-shell12203)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jena: Hey you guys! I know why you guys didn't review, it was because this story sucks so bad you wanted to be nice and not say what you thought of it...**

**Chelsea: Thanks for sparing our feelings and we're sorry for writing such a sucky story....**

After standing in awkard silence for about a minute, the doorbell rang "All get it" said Kiara automatically.

She opened the door and was looking straight at a guy and two girls, Benni was the blonde girl, Nick was the guy, and Cara was the red head. The each held an instrument, Benni held a bass, Cara, a pair of drum sticks and Nick was holding his electric guitar looking kind of impatient. He examined her clothes "You don't look ready to practice" he said walking in.

Kiara hand flew to her forehead "Oh my gosh I forgot about band practice" she said hugging both of the girls hello "and I just got home from dance, I've had a chaotic day"

"Yeah, that's understandable" said Nick slowly "Who are they?" he pointed his guitar at Link and Zelda.

"Oh, family friends, from uh, Sweden I forgot they were coming." said Kiara

"Right, so to the garage?" asked Cara

"Yeah," Kiara getsured to Link and Zelda to follow her.

They entered the garage which had band equipment in it, Cara settled herself behind the drum set, Nick to the left of the mic and Benni to the left. Kiara picked up the mic

"We'll probably sound different without Cole" said Benni refering to Kia's brother who usually played guitar or bass while she did the keyboard.

"Yeah," said Kiara "Ummm, Ex-Girlfriend, No Doubt" she called out what song for them to play.

**Bold = Cara and Benni **Normal = Kiara _Italics = All 3_

The band started up and Kiara leaned towards the mic and began to sing

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend **(whoa)  
**I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed

You say youre gonna burn before youre mellow  
Ill be the one to burn you  
Whyd ya have to go and pick me  
_When you knew that we were different  
Completely  
_  
I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girlfriend **(whoa)  
**I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girlfriend **(whoa)**  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them **(whoa)**  
_I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girlfriend_

And Im another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed

Your wildness scares me so does your freedom  
See I cant stand the restrictions  
I found myself trying to change you  
_If you were meant to be my lover I wouldnt have to_

And I feel so mean  
I feel in-between  
Cause Im about to  
_Give you away  
_  
I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girlfriend**(for someone else to take)**  
I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girlfriend**(you're making a mistake)  
**I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them**(all the time we wasted)  
**I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girl...friend

And Im another ex-girlfriend on your list  
_But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
_And Im another ex-girlfriend on your list  
_But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed_

Im about to give you away  
For someone else to take  
Im about to give you away  
For someone else to take

You repeated mistakes for sourvenirs  
Weve been in-between the days for years  
I believed it when I said you were going to die  
Now Im gonna watch you and you know why  
Its gonna kill me to see you with the next girl  
Cause Im almost awfully so jealous cause the next girl  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed

I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girlfriend **(whoa)  
**I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girlfriend **(whoa)  
**I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
_I kinda always knew Id end up your ex-girlfriend_

_And Im another ex-girlfriend on your list  
_But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
_Im another ex-girlfriend on your list  
_But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed

The music ended with a loud bang from the drums which was shortly silence by Cara's hand

"Well that was interesting...." said Zelda politely

"Uh huh" said Link

"Oh don't tell me Swedish people don't listen to rock!" said Benni

"Um no they do!" said Kiara slowly "But uhhh I think's that's a good enough practuice you guys rocked bye!" she shoved them out the side door of the garage.

"That was close!" she sighed

"What was?" asked Link

"Uh, just nevermind. By any chance did either of you happn to lose a flying blue fairy?"

"I did! 5 years ago."

Well great just awesome." she picked up a bird cage and uncovered it.

"So is this yours?"

"Not mine exactly but I guess yeah" he opened the age and let Navi out.

"That girl is very thick headed wouldn't listen to a word I said about you two" said the fair

"Oh would you hush?!" said Kiara setting the cage on the floor.

"S're you two hungry?" she asked

"Umm yes" said Zelda

"Okay, umm yeah to the kitchen then" Link, Zelda and Navi followed her inot the kitchen, 'I wonder if they know what a sandwhich is?' thought Kiara.

They didn't.


End file.
